


cars??? plot??? this only has one of those things

by uknightedfederationofplanets (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Stiles POV, Uhm, mostly - Freeform, needy Stiles, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uknightedfederationofplanets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles totally wants to get frisky in the back of derek's car</p>
            </blockquote>





	cars??? plot??? this only has one of those things

**Author's Note:**

> for sydney  
> happy easter  
> i wrote you something unholy

Stiles had every intention of losing his virginity in the back of Derek's camaro. See, they had been together for over a year now, and Stiles had been denied the liberty of Derek's hands all over him because of some idiotic promise Derek had made to his dad when they had first started dating. Of course, Sheriff Stilinski, I won't sleep with your son even though it's driving him _absolutely crazy_. Okay, well, Derek didn't actually say that. But Stiles was convinced that he totally was thinking it. Derek had to know at least the gist of the inappropriate thoughts Stiles had. He could probably smell him wanting to be fucked senseless. _That's attractive, Stilinski,_ he thought to himself, _you probably smell like desperation_.

Okay, so legitimately since the first second he had laid eyes on Derek, Stiles wanted to jump him. Well, after being kind of paralyzed in fear. That only lasted a second, though, and he totally wanted to jump him right after that.

He shouldn't have ever let Derek be a gentleman, he shouldn't have let Derek go to 'formally' meet his dad, because, like, his mom had told him to always meet his girlfriend's dad to make sure the relationship was approved of or whatever - and Stiles got that, he guessed, and he didn't really want to prevent Derek from following his mom's orders, especially how they were in the same boat in terms of motherly figures. If he had folded his arms and pulled out enough sarcasm, Stiles probably would have swiped his v-card by now. Like, at least ten times. Anyway, he was legal now, so their promise was obsolete and as much as he also didn't want to make his dad angry, he couldn't exactly arrest Derek anymore for statutory rape.

He knew that Derek wanted to be all sentimental and stuff, for Stiles' sake, but he didn't care at all. No, he wanted it to be spontaneous and hot and dear god, he wanted somewhere near two hundred pounds of extremely attractive werewolf muscle on top of him. Or under him. Preferably both.

He had made sure to wear his best pants. They made his butt look good and made his dick look like it wasn't attached to an eighteen year old boy. And duh, a tight shirt. He didn't want that promise anywhere in Derek's mind. When Derek came to pick him up for their 'date', Stiles rushed downstairs as fast as he could when he saw the camaro pull in. But naturally, his dad had intercepted Derek and was making pleasant small talk. It could be worse, he guessed, like, his dad could have forbid he and Derek from dating, but come on, the weather? The weather was shitty. Stop talking about it.

"I'm starving," Stiles said, going over to Derek and grabbing his arm, dragging him a little bit toward the door. "I'll call you if we end up staying at Derek's, kay, love you, bye," And then Stiles rushed out the door and to Derek's car, dragging his surprisingly non-bewildered boyfriend behind him.

"Was your dad going to tell me that you got your fingers stuck in ketchup bottles again?" Derek questioned.

"What?" Stiles voice cracked and squeaked. With anyone else he'd be worried they thought he was lying. He didn't have to worry about that with his werewolf boyfriend with all of his super-senses.

"No, not in like a month." He breathed out. Derek glanced at Stiles, confused.

"Hey, when can we..." Stiles voice trailed off. He was assuming Derek could figure it out.

"I don't know," Derek said, eyes glued to the road.

"I'm legal," He blurted out.

"I know," Derek said.

Derek was so boring when he drove. He showed even less expression than usual and only paid half attention to whatever was going on, which did make him a good driver. He was careful to not ever get in even the smallest of accidents. It was mostly so he wouldn't hurt his car.

"Hey, Der," Stiles said in a small voice. Derek grunted in a questioning tone. "I'm kind of cold." Okay, so, he wasn't actually cold, but he needed a distraction from the not-exactly-appropriate thoughts fogging up his mind. Derek's hand flicked over and flicked on the heated seats. Stiles leaned back to enjoy the warmth.

"I'm not really that hungry," Stiles said, to a lack of a response. He could feel his skin warming and turning pink and sensitive under his clothes. Jesus Christ, did he want Derek on top of him. On top of him and fucking him and sucking on his neck.

"Could we..." Stiles trailed off again. He expected some sort of dry-witted response from Derek, telling him that if he couldn't even say the word 'sex' he shouldn't be having it. "Like, now?"

"I'm driving, Stiles," Derek said dryly.

"So pull over?" Stiles bit his lip. He could see a slight red blush coming into Derek's ears.

"Not now," He said after hesitation.

"Can I just..." Stiles unzipped his jeans and grabbed his already-hard dick through his underwear. He was sure, subconsciously, he was doing this to distract Derek enough to make him pull over. Derek's eyes trailed over. Stiles smirked, watching Derek veer slightly to the left before returning his eyes to the road. Derek cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah." He said, not entirely sure. He figured Stiles was going to do it whether or not Derek was indifferent or not. Not that it would get any worse than indifferent. Derek wasn't going to complain about his boyfriend getting off while he drove, other than the fact that he couldn't watch. _Shit_ , he thought, _I sound like Peter_.

But dear God, did he want to watch. He hadn't had very many sexual encounters with Stiles, despite the fact that they had been dating for over a year. It was always just the standard making out and dry humping. They hadn't ever seen eachother below the belt, so when Stiles - who  _was_ legal - had his hand wrapped around his cock sitting two feet away, the only complaints that came to Derek's mind were that he wasn't able to pay full attention and that it wasn't  _his_ hand.

 

Stiles pushed his boxers down below his hips and his cock sprang back up to rest on his stomach. He wrapped his fingers around it and stroked a few times. Derek was watching out of the corner of his eyes, struggling to keep his jaw from falling into his lap. God, Stiles had great hands. Why did he never notice how great hands he had? His fingers were so long and slender, jesus, Derek was starting to ask himself why he had never bottomed.

"Can I..." Stiles reached over and unhooked Derek's belt, then glanced at him for approval. Derek nodded a little, keeping his eyes glued to the road.

In no time at all, Derek was hard and Stiles was licking and planting wet, sloppy tongue kisses down his length. Derek tightened his grip on the wheel, thanking god that he had tinted windows. An aching groan came out of his chest when Stiles wrapped his lips around the head of his dick. And then Stiles started bobbing his head and Derek could feel his eyes flashing and he deemed it best to pull over in the first rest stop he could find - thank god, it was an empty parking lot near some thin woods.

The second after he put the car in park, he glanced down to watch Stiles'. He could hear both of their hearts nearly pounding out of their chests, he could smell the want on Stiles and he could smell his own want as well, mixing together. He could smell the pleasantness of arousal. Stiles' smelled so much better than any of his more recent past relationships had. 

He figured Stiles would just finish him up and then Derek would be more than happy to help Stiles out, too, but Stiles kissed him deep and pulled away, looking up at him with those eyes of his, which were an incredibly unfair advantage.

"Derek," He whined a little. He was hoping it would sound a little less 'starving puppy' and a little more 'sexy sensual super hot male succubus'. He climbed in the back, and of course, Derek followed him.

Okay, so, the whole back of the camaro thing was less comfortable than he expected but Stiles took to thanking every god he knew of as soon as Derek was on top of him and kissing him. Stiles ran his hands down Derek's chest and breathed out, thoroughly enjoying the experience. Derek held Stiles' back while he kissed him. Stiles pulled at Derek's shirt and Derek assisted him in practically ripping both of their shirts off, and then he shoved them on the seats of his car to prevent any sort of stain that he wouldn't feel comfortable explaining when he went to get the car detailed.

"Derek," Stiles whimpered, sounding more excessively needy by the minute, "I want you, okay? I want you to..." Stiles wasn't exactly sure what he wanted Derek to do. The stuff he saw in porn didn't seem very realistic, but then again, Derek was a super hot werewolf with some great muscle definition and with the way he was sucking and nipping at Stiles' neck, he was almost sure Derek could do anything. "I want you to do whatever you want," He said, "Just, just, sex me up, okay?"

Derek snorted, a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. They both struggled in removing their jeans, then tossed them into the front seat of the car. Stiles' skin felt like it was on fire. Derek's bare skin was touching his own bare skin and it really seemed like a complete dream come true. He instinctively bucked against Derek, then paused.

"I brought, uhm, I have stuff." Stiles said, then rustled through his jean pockets for the lube and condoms he had smuggled past his father.

"Okay, yeah, good," Derek said, putting one of the condoms on. Stiles, overzealous, opened the lube himself and poured some onto Derek's length again. To be entirely honest, he just wanted another excuse to have his hands all over it. Derek paused.

"You're sure you want to?" He said. Stiles nodded vigorously. He didn't want Derek to get all protective of Stiles’ unwanted virginity now. He was so close to getting rid of it. You know, with someone who was super hot and yeah, the whole totally being head-over-heels for Derek didn’t hurt.

"I love you," Stiles blurted out. It wasn't the first time he had said it, but it seemed so much more real than the other times had. The other times were lazy and before bed or right as they had woken up. This 'I love you' was intense and it seemed to mean a whole lot more.

"I love you too," Derek said, kissing Stiles again. Derek positioned himself to enter Stiles, then paused. Stiles wanted to groan out of his skin.

"If you want to stop, just tell me." Stiles forced himself to nod. His cock ached, he didn't need the consent talk from his boyfriend.

"Derek, please," He said in a small voice. He obliged, first lubing up a few fingers and pressing them into Stiles. Stiles' heart was pounding, and he let out a little moan. "Derek," He whined again, and this time it came out more of a moan. "I want you to fuck me, okay? Derek, please," He was sure he was sounding super desperate but Derek's finger tips just weren't doing much for him. He wanted all he-didn't know-how-many-inches-but-definitely-bigger-than-average of Derek's dick inside of him. Derek responded to his pleas by slipping another lubed up finger inside of him. Stiles squirmed and bucked his hips and moaned again.

"Oh my god," Stiles said, "You're trying to kill me. You're trying to torture and kill me and then I'll die without the satisfaction of that being inside of me." He gestured to Derek's length.

Derek smirked, breathing out a laugh. "You are so over-dramatic." Derek slipped his fingers out of Stiles, then wiped his fingers on his own shirt. He pressed the head of his cock against Stiles' slightly looser hole and then paused again - to which Stiles looked at him like he had just like, literally thrown an entire pizza out the window or some other sin of equal measure.

"Oh my god, why did you stop," He moaned, taking a hold of his own cock. He needed some sort of relief and Derek wasn't giving it to him nearly fast enough.

"Are you sure you want to?" Derek said.

"Totally sure. One-hundred percent sure. Have never been surer. I'm going to start an organization for people who are totally sure that they want you totally banging them in the back seat of your camaro right now. Oh look, that's me. Here's this organization of people that totally want you banging me until I can't wal-aaLK-" The last part of Stiles' mini-rant came out as a moan when Derek pressed the rest of the way into him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You still okay?" Derek said, just to be sure.

"Yeah, oh my god, why did you stop, don't stop," He moaned a little. Coherency went out the window when Derek started thrusting into him. He breathed out a bunch of half-satisfied moans and occasionally managed to muster out a, "harder," in a begging tone. After a few minutes of moaning softly, Derek shifted his weight and hit Stiles in some sort of magical way that he thought his hips were going to explode. "Derek!" He shouted. His eyebrows raised and he jolted without much warning. Derek paused. No no no no no, no, no, no, no, no no no nonononono, why did he stop?

"Did I hurt you?" Derek said, concern seeping into his voice.

"No, oh my god, whatever you did, do it again, jesus fucking christ, wow." His sentence melted back into moans and whimpers and grunts and the occasional shouting Derek's name. Really, though, when Derek did manage to hit that spot, it felt like... Like his cock was estatic. If felt like pizza tastes. But like, really good pizza. Three-course pizza with chocolate ice-cream for desert, with a super hot werewolf on top. He reached down to stroke his own cock, and that's when he couldn't handle it anymore. Derek probably had the stamina of a horse, but, well, you know, an eighteen year old virgin just didn't.

"Derek," He panted and groaned out. Stiles totally counted it as the best orgasm of his life. It shot up onto their chests just as Derek hit the pizza spot again. Derek pulled out a few moments after. The condom looked heavy, and Stiles felt totally satisfied. Not only did he get rid of his virginity and have the best orgasm ever, he also made the love of his life also come and that was a pretty cool feeling. He sighed as Derek sat back up in the seat and watched him.

"Derek?" Stiles said, sitting up.

"Are you still good?"

"I'm fantastic." Stiles said, then added, "Are you good?"

"As long as you are," Derek paused for a solid minute, "And you're not regretting it?"

"Never." Stiles said, then kissed Derek on the cheek.


End file.
